1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a toy-racing express motor road consisting of track sections arranged in a row with each other with at least one travel track with guiding means and with current conductors. A car is brought into electric contact with the current conductors. The car includes guiding elements by means of which it is transportable along the race track sections through a mutual catch.
2. Description of Background Art
Toy-racing express motor roads are known in two different model types. First, there are track-guided toy-racing express motor roads by which a downwardly projecting part on the car catches in a corresponding slot, groove, or formed slit in the race track sections. In the use of such toy-racing express motor roads, the respective car can only be controlled relative to its speed and is track-guided.
Another form of toy-racing express motor road exists wherein steering maneuvers causing a travel track shift are accomplished. In such toy-racing express motor roads, contacts are fixed on the cars to be in sliding electric contact with corresponding current conductors on the track. For deviation from a first path, the direction of rotation of the driving motor of the car is effected through the polarity reversal in a regulator in such a manner that suitable operation of a clutch, which is in force-locking or form-locking operative connection with the steering mechanism coordinated with the front wheels, is effected. The back wheels of the car drive the car regardless of the direction of rotation of the electric motor. The polarity changing mechanism of the regulator may simulate a steering wheel, so that the player receives an impression of a naturally true steering.
Relative to the toy-racing express motor roads with freely steerable cars, for example, reference is made to the German Patent DE-OS No. 27 22 734. Relative to the toy-racing express motor roads with trackbound cars, for example, reference is made to German Patent DE-OS No. 28 24 756.
These two types of known toy-racing express motor road systems appear incompatible. However, one arrangement has been suggested where both systems are used side by side (compare DE-OS No. 28 24 756). As shown, the track sections of both systems, which are connectable with each other, are placed in rows with each other and the car is provided with a guide piece which is under an initial elastic stress. The guide piece catches in the guiding groove because of the initial stress to be track-bound in this track section. Upon leaving the track section having the guiding groove, the guide piece is pivoted against a force of the spring and the car becomes freely steerable.
It is advantageous that the track sections of both systems be used side by side. However, such dual systems require that a selection be made as to in which track pieces the car is trackbound and in which the car is freely steerable. Further, only cars with the dual drive construction can be used, i.e. those that are steerable as well as display the retractable guide pieces.